vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Asuna
|-|SAO= |-|ALO= |-|Ordinal Scale= Summary Asuna Yuuki ''' (結城 明日奈, Yūki Asuna), better known by her username '''Asuna, is the deuteragonist of Sword Art Online. Prior to being trapped in the game, Asuna was known to be somewhat stuck-up and proud of her position in a well-to-do family. However, she was terrified by the thought of being unable to leave the game, but eventually found the resolve to take charge of her own fate, recklessly slaying hordes of monsters on her own and leveling up at a rapid pace to the point of gaining infamy within the community. Nicknamed "The Flash" for her nearly unparalleled speed, she crossed paths with Kirito numerous times, eventually becoming one of his closest allies and later his betrothed. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C in AR, 8-B in VR | At least High 8-C | High 8-C Name: Asuna Yuuki, Titania, Erika, "The Flash", "Berserker Healer" Origin: Sword Art Online Gender: Female Age: 18 in GGO & Alicization (15 in SAO, 17 in ALO) Classification: Human, SAO Survivor, High School Student, Undine (ALO) Powers and Abilities: Skilled Swordswoman and Markswoman in AR. In VR she has everything from her SAO key | Same as before, with the addition of Statistics Amplification (Sword skills amplify the user's speed and power, with the downside of leaving some aftercast delay), Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Mid-low in-combat. Low-mid over time (All VR avatars can regenerate entire lost limbs, however it takes time, thus it is not combat applicable). Comparable to Kirito as she also has the Battle Healing skill. Note: The stronger the enemy is, the less effective the in-combat regen is), Resistance to Pain (All virtual reality avatars have a pain absorber, which lessens the amount of pain one feels to negligible amounts, even with injuries such as decapitation) | Same as before (though before New Aincrad, ALO didn't allow the use of sword skills), with the addition of Flight (Can fly with her ALO Avatar's wings for ten minutes before being forced to land pre-New Aincrad. Post-New Aincrad she's able to fly for an unlimited amount of time), Healing (Undines have the ability to heal other players), Magic (Mostly support based such as healing and buffing), limited wall running (via being a lightweight race) Attack Potency: Street level in AR (Comparable to Kirito and Eiji. Can take down SAO raid bosses), City Block level in VR (Comparable to Kirito. Can harm An Incarnation of the Radius) | At least Large Building level (Comparable to Kirito and other high level players) | Large Building level (Should still be stronger than the characters that defeated the GeoCrawler, a beast with the height of a house and the length of multiple houses) Speed: Peak Human in AR (Comparable to Kirito and Eiji), Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ combat speed; At least Hypersonic+ attack speed in VR | Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ combat speed (Comparable to Kirito and Yuuki. Has been shown to be able to cut bullets just like Kirito could in Gun Gale Online); At least Hypersonic+ 'attack speed (Can do multiple stabbing attacks faster than SAO Kirito can fully track) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown (Possibly comparable to Kirito, but that's uncertain) Striking Strength: Street Class in AR, City Block Class in VR | At least Large Building Class | Large Building Class Durability: Street level in AR, City Block level in VR | At least Large Building level (Comparable to Kirito) | Large Building level Stamina: Peak Human in AR, Superhuman in VR | Superhuman (Same as everyone else's VR avatars) Range: Standard melee range unarmed, extended melee range with her rapier in AR. Extended melee range with her rapier, several meters with dash-type sword skills, up to tens of meters with strongest attacks (Some blows from could cover massive parts of An Incarnation of the Radius' body), several dozens to possibly up to a hundred meters with shockwaves in VR | Extended melee range with her rapier, several meters with dash-type sword skills | Extended melee range with her rapier, several meters with dash-type sword skills (Does not have this pre-New Aincrad), a few dozen meters with magic Standard Equipment: Lambent_Light.png|Lambent Light Crest_of_Yggdrasil.png|Crest of Yggdrasil *'Lambent Light:' A one-handed rapier forged by Asuna's friend Lisbeth, who said that it is of a quality that she can only forge once every 3 months. This became her primary and endgame weapon in Sword Art Online. *'Unnamed Rapier:' A one-handed rapier that Asuna uses in ALO. *'Crest of Yggdrasil:' A 1.5 meter long two-handed staff. It was given by Kirito after he accidentally broke off a branch from the World Tree in Alfheim Online. She uses this whenever she is relegated to a supportive role, often the party healer. This, in conjunction with her mastery of the rapier made her known in ALO as "Berserk Healer". Intelligence: Asuna is a brilliant tactician as she was the Vice Commander of the strongest guild in Aincrad, the Knights of Blood Oath; leading the way against field bosses and raid bosses alike in the front lines. She is a masterful rapier user, to the point that she became known as "The Flash" for her speedy and dexterous strikes that even Kirito noted that he cannot follow. In addition, she always had the highest grades in school for most of her life, making her amazing academically, and she is quick to grasp concepts new to her, becoming adept at them within seconds. Weaknesses: Sword Skills have a slight aftercast delay at the end of them in exchange for increased power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Star Splash.gif|Star Splash Flashing_Penetrator.gif|Flashing Penetrator Sword Skills Sword Skills (SS): A series of movements that allows the user to attack much faster than they normally could, but the movements required to perform the Sword Skill are fixed and cannot be canceled by the user after they begin performing it. Contrary to their name, Sword Skills do not have to be used with a sword. Also note that these may not be all of Asuna's Sword Skills, but simply most of the ones she has been shown to use. Cannot be used in Alfheim Online pre-New Aincrad (Can only use imitations). * Linear: A single, quick thrust forward. The skill has a remarkably short post-motion delay after usage, allowing multiple Linears to be chained in together at a very short amount of time. * Oblique: A low thrust skill. Its range is shorter than Linear's, but the power is higher due to the user's weight behind it. * Shooting Star: A charging rapier skill. * Flashing Penetrator: A high-powered charging attack that makes a sonic boom and leaves a trail not unlike the tail of a comet. Although the skill only really hits one target, anyone caught in its charge gets blown away. It is typically unused in a 1v1 situation due to requiring the user to sprint to build up speed but is a good attack to disrupt enemy positioning. It has long aftercast delay. * Parallel Sting: A 2-hit sword skill. * Triangular: A powerful 3-hit skill. * Quadruple Pain: A 4-hit combo that Asuna used against Yuuki's Mother's Rosario. Though she lost, it was notable that it brought Yuuki down to yellow health. * Neutron: A powerful 5-hit skill. * Star Splash: A high-level 8-hit combo that begins with 3 short thrusts to the chest that are notably low-damage but extremely fast, followed by two slashes at the legs, two jabs, high and low, and finally, a strong jab to the chest. Original Sword Skills Original Sword Skills (OSS): Sword skills made by or is inherited by the user from another. It is done by recording the creator's movements while the skill is being done. It is very difficult as it requires the user to do it perfectly as speeds above how they normally do, at speeds of that of sword skills. Cannot be used in Sword Art Online (Old Aincrad). * Starry Tear: A powerful 5-hit combo skill. * Mother's Rosario: An 11-hit combo she inherited from Yuuki. The skill begins with five consecutive stabs in a straight line from the top right to the bottom left. The user then draws their sword back and performs another five consecutive stabs in a straight line from the top left to the bottom right, perpendicular to the prior five. The two lines together form an X shape with their third hit overlapping. Finally, the user tilts their body and uses their entire strength to perform a last stab directly at the intersection of the cross-shape created by the former ten strikes. Magic Magic: Allows the user to use race-unique and Alfheim standard magic. Asuna, as an Undine is naturally inclined towards recovery-based magic and the water element but she also uses standard elemental magic to imbue her rapier with it. Alfheim Online (ALO) Asuna only. * Support Magic: Though capable of using other types of magic, the Undines are experts in using high-ranking recovery and support magic due to their high-level magic capabilities. * Underwater Combat: Due to their affinity with water, Undines are experts in underwater combat. This makes them valuable assets when faced with water-type monsters. * Wall Run: As one of the lightweight races, the Undines are capable of using the skill Wall Run, that, as the name suggests, allows them to temporarily run on walls. The normal limit is a distance of ten meters, but those with an extremely high sprinting speed are known to be able to run for about thirty meters. Key: Real Life (Ordinal Scale/Augmented Reality) and SAO (Ordinal Scale/Virtual Reality) | SAO (Aincrad) | ALO (Fairy Dance & New Aincrad) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Weiss Schnee (RWBY) Weiss’ Profile (Note: Post Timeskip Weiss with Summons restricted) Yumi (Senran Kagura) Yumi's Profile (Speed was equalized and Ice Queen mode was restricted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sword Art Online Category:Female Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Knife Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users